Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3511768-20131205042335
I forgot I was gonna give a review on TDAS. Here goes: (Contains spoilers) I give this season a 6 outta 10. It was ehh at best but I can't with the writing of the season. Yeah it's just an animated show but it almost felt like it wasn't the same Total Drama it was at some points. First the contestants: Gwen: I love her but I was so pissed at how she acted like she did nothing wrong in the whole situation about her, Duncan and Courtney even with the apology and call me cray cray loco, cuckoo bananas but n some later eps I did believe she did feel bad that's mainly my opinion and nobody has to agree. And I feel like I rarely knew her character that is until "Sundae Muddy Sundae" and especially the finale when she whacked Heather with the stick and then I said "My bitch is back!" And BTW she's NOT a villain just cause she happened to be on a team with the name "villainous" in it. People need to check themselves before they even call Gwen evil and she's nowhere near a "New Heather" cause comparing Heather kissing Trent to Gwen and Duncan kissing is a big pile of bullshit in my eyes. I just REALLY needed to get theat last part off my chest. Courtney - I love this girl no matter whhe is at but what the actual fuck was that? Like she had such great development in episodes 1-10 then they revert her back to the competitive "sure friends are awesome but winning is my best friend" thing. It's like the fucking "writers" hate her and just can't have her be happy with anything like fucki up Duncney, fuck up Scourtney and betray Gwen and now she only has Bridgette as a friend but we hadn't seen those 2 interact since forever. Zoey - I hate how seemed kinda slow here but goddammit I hate the fucking fandom acting like Zoey's the absolute worst thing to come onto the show cause of that and how nice she is and shit. I love her still. Duncan - Asshole but still love the dude yet like wtf with him acting like it's no big deal to ask Gwen his gf at the time if Courtney asked about him and if he saw him kiss Gwen on the cheek. I don't even like Gwuncan one bit but that is a slap in the face and their break up seemed rushed, predictable but rushed but I felt free at when they broke up. But omg sweetheart Duncan though was just omg. And I lost it (in a bad way) at when he got arrested (dammit Chris). Mike - The sad thing is how Mal took over for the second half of the season but I was intrigued by his malevolency (idk if it's a word but I love using that term). I felt like it was kinda predictable about him getting to the final 2 (fuck you Youtube spoilers). Scott - We could all see how less a villain he was here which was by miles and I did like how his interactions with Courtney and thought they were cute but noooooooo they fuck them up by having Cameron kiss her (instructed by Mal) then Mal finds her chart where she drew him "with a tail." (makes me laugh everytime I hear it). Heather - It was like seeing a mix of her from TDI with her bitchiness and from TDWT with some of her somewhat kind qualities. I fucking loved her this season yet I felt like I was robbed when she was eliminated but omg I adored her conflicts with Jo and Courtney. And I practically got giddy over Aleheather. Swerve haters. Alejandro - OMFG it's like once Heather left you rarely saw his SOME of how he was in TDWT but I can say I fucking loved him this season. All I got rn. Cameron - I kinda got nothing atm. Srry. Jo - Rarely saw her but I loved her and Heather's conflict during her time. Lightning - Irrelevant. Sam - Irrelevant. Lindsay - WTF with that? I know she's known as the dumb/ditzy blonde girl but she seemed even dumber than Season 1. I love Lindsay but why do that to her? And onto the rest. It seemed like this season was just a total fuck up excluding the finale that shoulda gone been taking the flush of shame the same place they put Scourtney and the Gwourtney friendship. It all seemed so rushed and predictable even without these goddamn spoilers. The only things I liked about the Season was the fact that the Gwuncney triangle died like "THANK YOU!", Gwen's friendships with Courtney (till Mal revealed that chart), Zoey and Cameron, Zoke kissing, all the Aleheather and for when it was ther Scourtney. However the finale was just awesome. Now it has to be one of my favorites of the entire season with the exception of Owen appearing but whatever. And PS despite the worries about Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, etc in those balloons that went to the sun. I think they're ok. It's animated logic. That's all from moi.